


You Can't Pick Up Guys Looking Like a Thotty

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Depression, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Flashbacks, Fuckbuddies, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, I think thats all this one is gonna be a wild one, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, but now he loves Jisung a whole lot, fuckboy minho, jisung really went through it, minho used to be a dick, misung are goals tbh, player minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: All relationships start off somewhere





	You Can't Pick Up Guys Looking Like a Thotty

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this is hella long and really angst at some points but it's good I promise. Some of you were asking to hear more about Minho's past and this gives a little insight I can give more if you guys want it. Some also wanted me to go further in depth with Sungie's eating disorder so I did. It does get a little heavy in places as you can tell by the tags but of course we all know Jisung gets through it. Anyway! Enjoy!

Another week passes and school is out officially, Jisung’s rash cleared up so he’s back to normal. Everything for once is normal, for the exception of the occasional Changlix sleeping on their couch until they find their apartment.

 

Today is not one of those days however which is nice for Minho and Jisung as they’re currently wrapped around each other hands in each other’s hair.

 

Sungie for once as Min pinned to their bed, his wrists above his head and Jisung’s knees on either side of his hips keeping him in place.

 

“You’re such a little shit.” Minho practically growls against Sungie’s mouth, the younger just giggles and clicks the cuffs around the metal headboard.

 

“You like it.” Jisung smirks and grabs his cock through his boxers his fingers pressing into his tip making the elder buck slightly.

 

“This was _not_ what those cuffs were for.” Minho hisses as Jisung starts kissing down his neck slowly. His hands now tracing his boyfriend’s bare chest, fingers moving to pinich both nipples. Min is literally completely helpless.

 

He should have known Jisung was up to something when he suggested the cuffs. Something they don’t use often just because Jisung usually hurts his wrists. The metal almost always triggers his subspace and he’ll let Min torture him for as long as he wants. Long enough for him to make his wrists a little raw, but the little shit gets so deep in his headspace he doesn’t hit the button to release his wrist.

 

“If you really wanted to get out you could.” Jisung says cheekily, what he was not expecting was for the metal to fall and for Minho to already be released and tackling him to the end of their bed.

 

He shrieks as he gets pinned down, Min’s hips are relentless, rolling down on him hands pulling his head back by his hair.

 

Sungie moans softly, hips twitching up instantly.

 

“What were you saying baby boy?” Minho smirks while yanking Jisung’s briefs off. The younger squirms under his boyfriend’s gaze, shivers running down his spine in a way that honestly hasn’t happened in a while.

 

Every time they have sex it’s good, and never boring, they don’t allow it to get boring. But it’s been a while since just a look from Minho and Jisung is putty. When they first started dating Min had this affect on him all the time, but now he’s used to his boyfriend’s hungry stares and his I’m gonna destroy your ass looks.

 

“Hmm, nothing to say now love?” Minho’s fingers wrap around his cock lightly, thumb pressing into his tip firmly though. Sungie whimpers, he’s lost the ability to speak it seems.

 

Minho looks up noticing, “you okay baby?” He asks his aggressive tone gone from his voice now.

 

Jisung blushes, “Yeah,” he giggles a little, “you just had me quaking in my boots for a second.”

 

“What? why?” Min laughs and goes back to kissing his neck while touching him slowly. Jisung seems to snap from whatever just happened to him, his hands moving to tangle in his dark hair.

 

“Don’t know,” Jisung giggles again.

 

“You’re so weird.” Minho bites his neck and slides his fingers further between his thighs. Sungie inhaling softly as he does.

 

“Listen you looked like you were gonna eat me and it made me speechless take the compliment and move on.” The younger lifts his face and connects their lips again.

 

“What I don’t normally?” Min raises his brows, pulling back on Jisung’s lower lip with his teeth. Their eyes locked again.

 

“Hmm, not like that.”

 

“Excuse me!?” The elder pulls away but Jisung grabs him tackling him back to the pillows.

 

“Let me finish before you start questioning your sex skills.” Sungie pins his wrists down again, lips leaning down to kiss him slowly.

 

“I would never question those, I’m questioning if you’re faking all the squirming you do now.”

 

“You’re a fool, I literally can’t sit still when you touch me so shut up. What I mean when I say you don’t normally make me feel like that, I mean the look you just gave me reminded me of the first time we had really instense sex. It made me as shook as the first time you made me cum five times in one night and I could barely move after.” Jisung kisses him again Minho’s arms curling back around him rolling them over again.

 

Sungie hums happily his hands caught in Min’s dark hair again, one leg hooked over his hips.

 

The elder mumbles something against him fingers trailing down his clean cut abs.

 

“What’d you say baby?” Jisung pulls away slightly, Minho just kisses down his neck resuming his previous actions. Sungie sighs, pulling his hair slightly, head having fallen back in bliss.

 

Min pulls away and grabs the lube from the nightstand, dropping it down next to them. Jisung grabs it and flips them again causing Minho to shriek as they almost end up off the bed.

 

“Jisung!” He giggles while moving back on the bed all the way instead of half way off.

 

“Sorry, I had to take my chance while you weren’t paying attention.” Sungie kisses him again and rolls his hips down.

 

“What is it you want to do to me? Since you’re so set on getting me pinned down.” Minho grips the sheets slightly as Jisung starts to attack his chest with no remorse.

 

“Hmm, I have a couple ideas.” The younger smirks teeth latched onto his nipple biting with his crooked teeth.

 

Minho groans, “brat.” He lets him licks down his body though sucking in several different spots.

 

Sungie then stops, “close your eyes.”

 

“No,”

 

“Yes, don’t be lame.” Jisung pouts, Minho rolls his eyes but does as he’s told for once.

 

“If you stick a forgien body in me I will kick you into next week.” He warns, he feels Sungie get off the bed and rummage around somewhere.

 

“Bet.” Minho lifts his head sending a glare at his boyfriend.

 

“Did you just tell me to beg?”

 

Jisung laughs nearly tipping over at his words, “no, I did not I said bet you deaf Bitch.” He cackles.

 

“Close your eyes!” He then throws a sock at him, “or I will make you beg.” He adds under his breath.

 

Minho rolls his eyes but closes them, putting his head back down. Sungie is then back on the bed sitting on him, “keep em closed.” He warns.

 

“Hmhm.”

 

Min then inhales hard as Jisung wraps a satin blindfold around his eyes.

 

“Jisung,” Minho’s voice is stern, a warning tone.

 

“Do you trust me?” Sungie whispers in his ear the same fabric wrapping around his wrists now too, locking his arms above his head at the headboard.

 

The elder is quiet for a second, “yes…” he whispers, honestly this is turning him on way more than he’d like to admit.

 

“Alright then, let me make you feel good.” Jisung kisses him slowly pressing his hips down into his boyfriend’s.

 

Min doesn’t answer just takes a deep breath as Jisung starts to move down his body. He pulls on the satin ropes on his wrists testing to see how tight they are. He finds they’re pretty good knots but he can still slip out of them if need be.

 

Sungie pulls his boxers down and wraps his lips around him, tongue lapping at his tip making him twitch slightly. Nothing is out of the ordinary yet.

 

Jisung however has other plans, he wants to see how Min will react, see how submissive he can get his extremely dominant boyfriend. Just for fun. He doesn’t expect to get him very much but it’ll still be fun to try.

 

He grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers, slipping one inside him. Min tenses instantly, he’s very obviously on edge.

 

“Baby, calm down.” Sungie murmurs while nudging his thighs apart, he kisses along them gently, biting down a little in some more sensitive spots.

 

“I’m trying Sungie but you got me all out of whack at the moment.” Minho whispers he’s sweating badly. Jisung keeps his digit inside him but moves back up his body to kiss him slowly, wanting to calm him down.

 

“Is it too much baby?” He asks quietly, other hand going for the blindfold. Min grips the ties again, his chest moving up and down rapidly.

 

“D-Don’t think I like not being able to see.” He whispers and Jisung instantly takes it off.

 

“I’m sorry Lino.” Sungie feels insanely bad, guilt rooting in his stomach.

 

“It’s okay baby,” Minho goes to kiss him again, his hips pushing back on the digit that’s just barely inside him now.

 

“Don’t take it out.” He bites his lower lip and Jisung slides his finger deeper again.

 

“Don’t feel bad love, I can see you getting guilty, you didn’t know, I didn’t know. This is why we try stuff.” Minho kisses him harder, hips shifting again.

 

Jisung hums and slides a second finger in him, spreading them slowly. The elder sighs against him, “fuck…” he moans softly eyes fluttering shut.

 

Sungie kisses his pulse opening him up at an easy pace not wanting to make Min feel uncomfortable or in pain.

 

“When did you buy that?” Minho’s eyes land on the toy that Jisung brought out. It’s the same one Min used in him, only latex free thank god.

 

“Other day.”

 

“Latex free?” Min giggles softly.

 

“Yes I’m not a fool.” Jisung slides in a third finger and the elder clenches his eyes closed, hands gripping the satin.

 

“You’re cute,” Sungie teases.

 

“Shut up,” Minho shiver slightly as the younger hooks his fingers up and catches his prostate just barely. He moves them again and just gently pushes against the sensitive nerves inside him. Massaging him practically it makes him twitch and whine quietly.

 

“O-Okay easy babe.” Minho stutters his thighs shaking slightly. Jisung giggles and kisses him again and again, teasing kisses all over his neck and lips. And his fingers do not let up either.

 

“You’re so...gonna get it.” He growls pulling on the fabric his hips twitching as Jisung pushes in harder. Minho whimpers as he slides down his body and wraps his lips back around his tip.

 

Jisung hums around him and moves further down, his eyes staring up locking with Minho’s. The younger sucks harder and pushes his fingers against his prostate making Min arch his back slightly.

 

“Jisung-“ He inhales again, his back arching again.

 

“You’re gonna make me cum babe.” He moans, Jisung pulls off, kissing his thighs again, biting hard.

 

“Yeah and?” Sungie licks his tip slowly eyes looking.

 

“Babe I’m not you.” Minho whines, Jisung huffs and removes his fingers. His tongue still working on him, while also grabbing the toy. He pulls away wiping his chin.

 

“Don’t tense up.”

 

“Tensing up.” Min whines, Sungie slicks up the toy and sucks him back into his mouth too trying to distract him.

 

“Fuck-“ jisung slides the toy in slightly, Minho tries to relax.

 

“Baby, loosen up, you know it’s not gonna hurt.”

 

Minho sighs, “come here.” He whispers, jisung crawls up to his mouth again, kissing him while giggling.

 

This distracts him enough and Sungie is able to push it in all the way. Min whines quietly, “You okay?”

 

“Hmm, yeah, just give me a second baby.” Jisung nods and kisses his neck more, licking his harsh love bites. Minho shifts his hips down, rolling slowly just adjusting.

 

Sungie gently moves the toy out and then back in, starting a slow pace, the elder moaning softly now. “Fuck, me…” he breathes out.

 

“Actually or?” Min laughs softly his head falling back as Jisung shifts the toy again.

 

“Yeah, you can.”

 

Sungie smiles, and kisses him again, his fingers speeding up his motions, he then presses the button and Minho yelps.

 

Jisung giggles seeing him squirming already, “okay, babe settle down...you’re-“ his voice cuts off as the younger turns the toy on a little higher.

 

Minho actually squeals now, thighs trembling badly.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Sungie murmurs now fucking him slowly. The toy pushes up into Min’s cock too, his hands grabbing almost tearing at the satin now.

 

The elder lets out a sound that makes Jisung’s head spin. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love seeing Minho come apart like this. He’s usually so composed and quiet when they have sex, when he tops at least.

 

But when he’s the one getting tortured, whole other story.

 

“Babe-“ Minho bucks again as the setting turns up again, his face pushing into his arm now. Biting down on his bicep to trying to quiet himself down. Sungie licks up his throat loving this a little too much.

 

“You gonna cum already baby?” Jisung teases biting down on his ear.

 

“Sh-shut up.” He growls, the elder is now pushing back on the toy too, getting over the intense vibrations and starting to get into actually getting fucked.

 

Sungie hums and pushes it harder angling it perfectly to see the stars in his boyfriend’s eyes as his prostate gets abused. Minho’s back arches and he cums instantly, untouched. Jisung is going to get beat, he can’t wait.

 

“Jesus,” Min whispers his eyes opening back up, Sungie removes the toy and is just lazily thrusting his fingers in and out of him now. His tongue going down to lick his release off his stomach and chest.

 

“That was really hot.” Jisung giggles, he takes his fingers out now too, and sits in Min’s lap, his gummy smile on his face.

 

“Untie my arms.”

 

“You’re gonna beat me if I do,”

 

“I’d never do that.” Minho starts to pull again. Jisung timidly now goes for the knots, Min glaring up at him. The second his wrists are free Jisung is getting tossed to the other end of the bed, shriek leaving his mouth.

 

“Hyung, hyung, please.” He tries to bargain, Minho has a down right evil expression on his face. Jisung squeals under him hiding his face with his hands.

 

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to do to your hyung Han-ah.” Minho whispers in his ear, Sungie shrinks back further. Min grabs him and lifts his chin, connecting their lips.

 

It’s intense and hard and all tongue and teeth.

 

“You’re gonna do me a favor now babyboy, since you went and made me cum so quick.” Minho bites him and Sungie squeaks.

 

“O-okay hyung…” He can’t help himself as his hips buck forward into Min’s thighs.  

 

“I want you to take this pretty cock of yours and show me how hard you can fuck me. Since you think you’re so big and bad now.” Jisung’s eyes blow wide, a little in take a breath going past his lips.

 

“Or can you not do that?” Minho taunts.

 

“I can!” Jisung goes to push him but Min doesn’t let him up.

 

“I don’t think you can babyboy, you can’t even knock me over.”

 

Sungie grits his teeth, he grabs Minho by his hair and yanks him down so their lips crash together. Both of them moaning into it, while distracted Jisung slides his fingers along Min’s stomach, tickling him slightly.

 

Minho giggles his high pitch and uncontrollable laugh starting to curl into himself. Sungie is able to knock him over now.

 

“Ha!” He says proudly looming above him now, Min rolls his eyes.

 

“You play dirty.” Minho wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s tiny waist, yanking him down with his thighs.

 

Jisung takes in a sharp breath, he loves Min’s thighs, Minho’s entire lower body turns him on so much. From his cute ass to his thick thighs tag could literally crush him. All the way to his cock which Sungie loves the most of course.

 

“You always play dirty.” Jisung locks their hands next to his head, leaning down and kisses him hard, their hips rolling together slowly.

 

“You really fucked me up you little shit.” Min mumbles against his mouth as Sungie starts to line himself up. Spreading lube all over his member and the elders entrance just in case.

 

“Welcome to my world babe.” Jisung pushes in and Minho grits his teeth slightly, eyes falling his shut nails scratching against Sungie’s shoulders.

 

The younger kisses along his neck again, rolling his hips in slowly trying to get him adjusted.

 

“Jesus babe, you feel so good.” Jisung whispers his face falling into Min’s neck. Minho slides his fingers into his hair pulling is gently.

 

“Hmm you too baby.” Their lips meet again as Sungie pushes in completely, snapping his hips forward a little. Minho scratches him again, his back arched a little.

 

He rolls forward more, pulling back quickly just to thrust back in. The elder moans biting his lower lip. Sungie pulls his legs around him tighter, his nails scraping again his thighs now.

 

“Fuck, I know you can go harder baby.” Min taunts. Jisung smacks his thigh slightly wanting him to stop his taunting.

 

“Ooo daddy hit me again.”

 

“I literally will kill you.” Minho giggles loud Jisung shoves his fingers in his mouth making him yelp slightly.

 

He also lifts his leg onto his shoulder and starts an aggressive pace. Minho moans, biting down on his fingers eyes rolling back. Jisung pushes his face into his neck, fucking into his hard. Their skin slapping together hard.

 

Min whines bucking up head tossed back, this was a horrible idea, a horrible idea because Jisung is making him feel way too good. His thighs starting to tremble, and nails digging into Sungie’s arms.

 

The younger removes his fingers and sets his hand next to his head now, steadying his shaking arms. Minho moans softly a smirk on his face hearing the small little whimpers coming from his boyfriend. Sungie cries into his neck, shaking slightly now, his hips stuttering.

 

“Baby,” Min whispers he kisses his cheek and moves his leg off his shoulder. He rolls them over making Sungie groan softly, shifting to get up on his knees to ride him.

 

Jisung moans now, his hands going to his hips, “Kiss me.” Minho grabs his chin and wraps his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers into Sungie’s hair.

 

The younger whimpers biting down on his lower lip, “baby settle down.” Min murmurs, he inhales hard as Jisung bucks up making him moan into his mouth. Sungie scratches his sides, whining softly.

 

“Fuck-“ jisung hisses Minho clenching around him hands shaking now too.

 

“You gonna cum baby? Want it so bad Sungie…” Minho moans in his ear biting his lobe, pulling his hair.

 

“Want you too first.” Sungie whispers his hand going down his member pumping it in a fast pace. Minho whines now, hips bucking.

 

He clenches around Jisung making the younger whine louder, Minho’s vision practically going black again and Jisung gets him to cum hard. He paints their chests white, Sungie just behind him whimpering into his neck.

 

Minho relaxes and lifts the youngers chin, kissing him softly now.

 

“Holy shit.” He mumbles, needing a second to come down from this intense high he’s in at the moment.

 

“Holy shit is right.” Sungie falls back into the pillows, breathing heavily. Slowly moves off him wincing at the pain in his back now.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Jisung kisses him quick getting out of bed.

 

“Babe you don’t-“

 

“Shut up.”

 

Min sighs in defeat and just lays back down feeling like the room is still spinning.

 

Sungie is back in no time, spreading his thighs and wiping him off.

 

“Now you can go to sleep.” He giggles and falls next to him, Minho nuzzling into his neck instantly.

 

“Did you just nut your brains out babe?” Jisung teases his fingers running through Min’s hair and then down his back.

 

“Hmhm.”

 

After several moments of silence Minho is starting to drift off, seriously needing a nap now.

 

“Holy fuck!” Jisung yells suddenly making the elder jump awake.

 

“What?!” He asks genuinely concerned.

 

“Babe! Our anniversary is in like a week!” He shrieks shaking Minho by the shoulders.

 

“No shit, did you forget?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Fake ass I’m breaking up with you now.” Minho mumbles while crawling on top of his boyfriend wanting to go to sleep.

 

“Oh I’m sure.” Jisung rolls his eyes and kisses the top of his head.

 

“Are we celebrating the whole week again?”

 

“Is that even a question?” Min traces shapes to his chest chin on his collarbone.

 

“Just checking.” Jisung hugs him tightly.

 

They celebrate a whole week since they don’t even have an official date, neither one of them asked the other to be boyfriends. It just happened and they happened to remember it was the first week of June when it did.

 

It took a lot for them to get there all things considered but hey look at them now.

 

*

_Minho had not been expecting a text, he hoped but they weren’t that high._

 

_He was cute, insanely cute and exactly Minho’s type for once. Not like Ara who is the opposite of what he’s into._

 

_So when Min got a random text from a number he didn’t recognize he nearly fainted. Praying it was the kid from the studio, that text just happened to come at the very wrong time for him._

 

_“Who’s that?” Hojun asks currently laying sprawled out on his bed, trying to pull Minho back into the sheets._

 

_He’s not one for cuddling after sex though, he’s not one for cuddling in general. He can’t stand most people honestly and gets annoyed far too quickly._

 

_“A guy I gave my number to a week ago.” He says bluntly while getting up and grabbing his jeans._

 

_Hojun is quiet, “when are you gonna stop messing with all these guys and actually be with me?” He asks softly. Minho cringes, physically and mentally._

 

_“You know I’m not into relationships, and you are fully aware this is just sex. If that’s not clear, I’m not doing it anymore.” He says while tugging his shirt on._

 

_“I just thought you actually liked me.”_

 

_Minho sighs seeing the tears in his eyes, “Hojun, you’re really cute and a great fuck, but don’t get your hopes up for guys like me. I don’t date people, you know that.” He slips his phone into his pocket and grabs his backpack._

 

_“You’ll find a guy that loves you a whole lot one day, and trust me, he isn’t me, I’m not looking to love anyone I’m looking for fun.” Minho then slips his shoes on and is out the door heading back to his own dorm up a couple levels._

 

_Does he feel bad? Yeah of course, but it’s not his fault all these guys can’t get the concept of just sex through their heads._

 

_He gets to his room and bumps the door open finding Ara, unconscious with his girlfriend laying on top of him._

 

_As quietly as possible he grabs his shower stuff and his phone to go wash the sex off his body._

 

_Finally he gets the answer the guy from the studio._

 

_It reads,_ **_“I don’t know why I’m texting you since your flirting was horrendous, but here I am”_ **

 

_He smiles, he likes this already._

 

**_“Is this your way of flirting with me? Because it’s not much an upgrade”_ ** _he sends the text and gets in the shower listening for his phone to go off._

 

_He hears it and instantly grabs it, ignoring the water for a moment._

 

**_“Nobody said I was flirting with you, you gave me your number I’m returning the call”_ **

 

_Minho snorts at the message, so the kid thinks he’s funny?_

 

**_“Oh well thank you I don’t Know What I would have done if you hadn’t”_ **

 

**_“Probably be dreaming about me all night”_ **

 

_Oh and he’s cocky, those are Min’s favorites. He loves a confident and cocky guy, it’s fun seeing how far he can push them._

 

**_“Too late I already do”_ **

 

_Minho hums for a second, and quickly adds a second text._

 

**_“You know maybe we could actually meet up and you could see how I actually flirt with you”_ **

 

_He sets his phone down again and goes back to his shower._

 

_*_

_Jisung stares at his phone, he does not know what possessed him to text this random guy. This random clearly a player guy._

 

_Actually though he does, he totally knows what possessed him, the alcohol in his system is what made him do it. And the fact that he really wants to get laid, he wants to, but he’s actually petrified at the same time._

 

_He sees the last message and nearly rolls off his bed, knocking his beer off his night stand._

 

_“Shit!” He hisses diving to pick it up before it spills everywhere._

 

_After he recovers from the near accident he picks his phone up again, and goes to answer him._

 

**_“Well when did you wanna do that?”_ ** _He answers hands shaking slightly. Sungie looks at himself in the mirror and quickly looks away. He literally looks like shit._

 

**_“You around tonight?”_ ** _Well fuck isn’t he forward._

 

_Jisung taps on his thighs, fingers pulling at his the hem of his sweater he has on. His heart races in his chest, getting a little dizzy too._

 

**_“Yeah what time?”_ **

 

_He feels himself type out the message, and he sees himself send it._

 

_His mind instantly starts to speed up, just like with all the guys he’s talked to after...him._

 

_He shoves his fear down and makes himself get out of bed. He grabs the beer and his phone tossing the bottle in the recycling to go to the shower. Once in the bathroom and forces his eyes up._

 

_“Jesus jisung.” He mutters to himself, his hair is barely dyed at this point caught between the blonde he tried to cover and black he did while in the middle of a mental break down._

 

_His eyes are a little red and there are bags that have formed from his lack of sleep. How could this guy ever think he’s cute? He looks like shit._

 

_Sighing he removes his sweater and gets in the shower needing to be sober for this. He glances in the mirror looking at his body, his biceps still covered in fading self harm scars. He sees his ribs too but in the back of his mind he still isn’t satisfied. His therapist tells him he’s improving a lot though so that’s something._

 

_He checks his phone before getting in,_ **_“how’s 9 sound?”_ **

 

_It’s currently 8:15, he takes in a deep breath realizing he’s about to go through with this._

 

**_“Yeah let me just take a shower where do you wanna meet?”_ **

 

_Jisung leans against the shower wall actually getting dizzy again. He slides down slowly, trying to catch his barings._

 

_What if he sees him?_

 

_What if Minho thinks the same things?_

 

_What if he thinks he’s ugly too?_

 

_Sungie reaches for the side and pulls himself up feeling himself spiralling._

 

_“You’re okay…” He whispers to himself while grabbing his shampoo. He hears his phone go off again and he checks it, head full of suds._

 

**_“I could pick you up I have a car.”_ **

 

**_“Okay.”_ ** _Jisung gives him his address and leans against the wall again trying to calm himself down._

 

_He doesn’t have much time now so he quickly washes the shampoo out and finishes his shower. He jumps out and rushes into his room, nerves stirring in his stomach._

 

_Sungie goes through his clothes, trying to find something that will maybe get him laid tonight. Because that’s his goal right?_

 

_He finds a pair of ripped jeans and decides maybe he doesn’t wanna get laid that bad and just goes for a white t shirt and a blue flannel underneath._

 

_He finds his makeup too because these bags can’t be seen in public._

 

_Jisung tries to do something with his hair but it just ends up falling in his face. So he lays on his bed in defeat, waiting for the text message signalling Minho is here. Or that he’s not coming. He wouldn’t be surprised. He’s not that special after all._

 

_He feels his phone go off and jumps, he’s here._

 

_Fuck._

 

_Jisung scrambles for his wallet and house keys and then rushes to the door._

 

_As he opens it Minho is knocking they end up colliding chest to chest. Jisung yanks away, “oh my god I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were right there. I’m sorry.” He grabs his hands looking up at him._

 

_Minho blinks a few times and then smiles, a soft giggle leaving his mouth, “it’s okay, you didn’t run me over with a car.”_

 

_Jisung stares, he’s fucking beautiful. Not that he didn’t notice before but shit, being this close to him, gorgeous. Minho stares back biting his lower lip._

 

_“I can’t decide if I like you better in your uniform or not.” He says, there’s such a lazy and laid back tone to his voice it has Jisung’s head spinning the opposite of what he’s used to._

 

_“Well I prefer to be out of it so that’s what you’re getting.” Jisung shoves his house keys into his pocket biting his lower lip. Minho grabs his hand and tugs him down the path to his car._

 

_“Where are we going?”_

 

_“Hmm, where do you wanna go?” Minho gets in the driver side and waits for Jisung._

 

_“I don’t know, we could just, drive.” Sungie suggests softly._

 

_“Sounds good to me.” Min turns the radio on and Sungie straps in._

 

_“So, I have questions for you mystery man.” Minho says once they're about ten minutes from Jisung’s._

 

_“What are they?” The younger sets his hand on his chin, looking out at the window and around the foreign car._

 

_“First of all how old are you?” Jisung laughs softly._

 

_“I should ask you the same thing.” He side eyes him. Minho rolls his eyes, and gives him the look back._

 

_“I’m nineteen.”_

 

_“I’m seventeen.”_

 

_Minho groans, “I’ll be eighteen in September.” Jisung laughs._

 

_“Oh wow that makes me feel so much better.”_

 

_“You’re literally two years older than me calm down.” Jisung looks at him now._

 

_“Yeah yeah, okay next question.”_

 

_“Go for it.”_

 

_“What are your nicknames?”_

 

_Sungie looks at him funny, “that’s weird.”_

 

_“How?”_

 

_Jisung is quiet trying to give an answer, “Most people just called me Han, or actually Jisung.”_

 

_“Okay but what do you like?” The elder turns down a random street._

 

_“My friends…” He trails off, “some people call me Ji, but I prefer Sungie.” He says softly._

 

_“See was that so hard?”_

 

_“What about you?”_

 

_“Minho or Min,” He runs a hand through his hair and Jisung bites his lip, he’s so fucking hot._

 

_“Easy enough,”_

 

_“Are you hungry? I missed dinner on campus and I’m literally dying.”_

 

_“We can stop for food.” Jisung nods, he fiddles with his fingers. Nerves setting in again, Minho is easy to talk to, but the more he talks to him the less he wants to just get laid._

 

_He really shouldn’t mess with sex or relationships right now. Not when he’s just starting to get his life back together finally._

 

_Minho pulls into a random place and tugs Jisung inside, it’s not a full blown restaurant, they pick out food and sit down at a table in the corner._

 

_“No wonder why you’re so tiny.” Minho says, his voice is teasing, Jisung only got a small bag of apples, and a bottle of water. Minho having a bunch of different things._

 

_“I’m just not very hungry.” Sungie looks away, pulling his sweater over his wrists._

 

_“You’re cute.” Minho smiles, his fingers slipping under his chin so their eyes lock._

 

_“I literally heard your stomach growling in the car go get something else.” Jisung blushes now, he shakes his head no though._

 

_Min hums and cracks open a thing of cheese cake, poking his fork into it. He lifts it to Sungie’s mouth, “no thank you.”_

 

_“Yes thank you, just try it.” Reluctantly Jisung opens and he practically moans at the tastes. Minho giggles and continues to feed him, and that’s how they ended up on the same side of the bench, giggling and talking for hours._

 

_Jisung pushes his hand away as Min goes to tuck his hair behind his ear, “You're really pretty.” The elder whispers their eyes locking._

 

_“No I’m not.” He blushes and looks away, “Yeah you are.”_

 

_Min’s eyes go down to his lips and his hand moves to his thigh, Jisung takes in a sharp breath. He sees Minho start to lean in his hand on his thigh moving up slightly._

 

_Sungie panics, his eyes flashing around quickly. He turns his head and realizes the world is literally spinning, oh hello panic attack._

 

_“Sorry, I thought, shit.” Minho pulls away his eyes wide._

 

_Jisung realizes that tears have fallen from his eyes too, well what the fuck._

 

_“I didn’t mean to, make you feel uncomfortable, I thought we both were on the same page here.” Sungie gets up from the bench heart racing, his nails pushing into his palms._

 

_“No, it, it wasn’t you. I’m just, a mess.” Jisung whispers. He’s so embarrassed._

 

_“Hey, it’s okay.” Minho gets up too and touches him but Sungie flinches, “please don’t touch me right now.” He whispers hands going up in his hair to tug slightly._

 

_“Alright I won’t. Do you want me to take you home? I’m really sorry, I wouldn’t have touched you if I knew.” Minho keeps apologizing._

 

_Jisung grits his teeth, “no I don’t wanna go home, I just, need a second.” He takes in a deep breath, Minho hands him his bottle of water._

 

_“You okay?” He asks seeing the younger slowly start to uncurl from himself._

 

_“Yeah, I’m sorry I freaked out, I just, touching me freaks me out sometimes. And you took me by surprise. Don’t think I, didn’t want to kiss you, cause I totally did. But yeah, I’m sorry, I’m so weird.” Jisung pulls his hair again._

 

_Minho just stares, “you’re not weird, just tell me if you’re uncomfortable okay?”_

 

_Sungie nods timidly, his hands curling back into paws at the bottom of his sleeves._

 

_“Come on, we can still drive, you don’t have to go home yet.”_

 

_They get back in the car and Jisung is as far away from Minho as possible._

 

_He did not sign up for this, he thought he was going to get a quick fuck out of the kid. Not this, he wanted to have good sex tonight, not go on a useless date that would lead to nothing._

 

_“Or I could bring you home,” Minho says seeing the kid is still shaking slightly._

 

_“O-okay…”_

 

_They get back to his house pretty fast, Min walks him to the door trying to figure out what he’s going to say to him. He’s cute but he can’t deal with baggage._

 

_“Hey listen, this was fun tonight and all but, if I’m honest I was looking just for sex, I don’t really-“_

 

_“I got that.” Jisung says cutting him off, Minho locks eyes with him._

 

_“Piece of advice, if you’re just looking for sex don’t be as nice or act like you give a fuck. It leads people on and is fucked up.” The younger boy then goes into his house leaving Minho standing in complete shock._

 

_After the shock he gets annoyed, insanely annoyed. Who the hell does this kid think he is?_

 

_He goes back to his dorm and is still annoyed, his irritation being enough to make him push Ara off when he walks inside. The girlfriend gone for the night._

 

_*_

_Jisung on the other hand is battling with himself, he’s pissed, he’s so fucking mad and stressed and everything is too much again. The second he got in the door, he found all the junk in the house and locked himself in his room._

 

_Mistake._

 

_The food helps him cope, makes him forget for a small amount of time, but then he sort of wakes up from the trance he’s been in and sees the destruction around him._

 

_Box after box empty on his bed, the amount of calories that he just consumed totalling in his head. The weight he put on in the last hour hitting him. He flies from his room, falling to his knees in the bathroom._

 

_A cycle that he’s all too familiar with now, he makes himself throw up until nothing is left, until he’s wrenching up bile and nothing more. He falls against the side of the bathtub, crying hard, shaking all over. Sweat covering his body to the point he’s soaked through his shirt._

 

_His eyes land on the razor sitting in the bathtub, his skin starting to crawl. He won’t, he will not, it won’t help._

 

_He keeps repeating and repeating over and over in his head._

 

_Sungie gets to his feet finally, not bothering to change his shirt, he grabs his phone and a bag from his desk shutting the front door with a slam behind him._

 

_The air outside is still brisk despite summer being around the corner._

 

_He knows exactly where he’s going and doesn't care that he’s shivering. Sungie slides under the fence with easy and climbs the stairs of the abandoned building two at a time._

 

_He gets to the top and pulls out the blankets he’s hidden around laying one on the floor and the other around him._

 

_Next he sets the bag down and gets to work lighting the pipe, inhaling deeply, needing something to just calm him down._

 

_Jisung lays back after several long hits, wrapping himself in the blanket, trying to forget what happened tonight. But he can’t it bugging him way too much._

 

_In the beginning Sungie wanted to get laid yeah but once they started talking and laughing, he just wanted to talk to him. He just, wanted a friend._

 

_A friend who wasn’t a piece of shit, and actually gave a fuck about him. Yeah he has Changbin and Chan, but honestly as soon as he started to go down the wrong path they left him behind._

 

_They still haven’t fully let him back in their friend group or whatever. They talk but they all walk on eggshells around him. Nobody asks if he’s okay, nobody checks up on him. Sometimes he just feels so alone. And for the first time in a long time he was actually happy and really laughing._

 

_He finds himself crying again and wraps himself tighter, how is he supposed to get better when all he has is himself? How is he supposed to want to live if the only one that’s looking out for him is him?_

 

_Jisung swallows and wipes his eyes, he grabs his phone and stares at the messages from earlier, he goes to delete the number but hesitates._

 

**_“I’m not looking to fuck anyone I’m not looking for a relationship, all I want is a friend and if you can’t be that to me then fuck off”_ **

 

_He sends the text and then lays back down curling into himself more, wishing this pain would stop, wishing that his mind would stop moving and his heart would stop racing._

 

_*_

_Minho wakes up the next morning and sees he has a message from Jisung, he reads it and scoffs at first. But then something hits him._

 

_His reaction to him trying to kiss him, his shaking, his lack of eating._

 

_This kid is trying to survive. Minho realizes, he wants to hit his head against a wall. He literally was the biggest dick to someone who clearly was asking for help, was clearly trying to reach out for someone._

 

_Guilt hits him next, he’s so beyond guilty._

 

**_“I can be that for you.”_ **

 

_*_

_Days later and Minho has Jisung in his dorm for the first time. The younger left school early, he snuck out because someone he didn’t like came to help out in a class. Which is how he ended up here._

 

_“Your roommate is messier than me.” Jisung says walking into the dorm, “unless that’s your side.”_

 

_“That was insulting.” Minho sticks his tongue out and puts his own bag down, laying back on his bed, he sets his arms above his head._

 

_“I’m just making sure.” Jisung follows him and sits down too, Minho finds himself wrapping his arms around the much smaller boy and pulling him back into his bed all the way._

 

_“Minho!” He shrieks, the elder giggles and holds him tighter._

 

_“How come you ditched? Not that I minded stealing you away.” Jisung stops his fighting, sitting in Min’s lap without a struggle now. His chin on the top of his head._

 

_“Oh um, m-my ex...he came in to help with final projects and it made me uncomfortable.” Jisung whispers._

 

_“I’ll kill him, you’re too good for this world Sungie.” Min hugs him tightly, Jisung just hums._

 

_“Do you wanna talk about it?” The elder asks softly, “no, not really.”_

 

_“Okay, lets do homework and then we can watch a movie. Do you wanna stay over tonight? I have a blow up mattress I can sleep on and you take my bed.”_

 

_Sungie rolls his eyes, “you’re a nerd you sleep in your bed.”_

 

_“So that’s a yes to staying over?” Minho smiles cheekily._

 

_“Yeah if you let me borrow clothes.”_

 

_“Hmm my clothes probably look amazing on you.” Jisung shoves him on the bed now, making the elder laugh as he’s face plants._

 

_They start their homework shortly after, and once that’s finished Minho hands over a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, both are way too big for Sungie._

 

_“You’re so cute oh my god.” Minho gasps, Jisung rolls his eyes._

 

_“I’m not cute, I’m literally swimming in this.” He gets up in the bed too, pulling the sweats with him so they don’t slide off._

 

_“It’s cute, you’re cute.” Min sees the glare Jisung gives him and just smiles cheekily at him. He yanks the younger down into his arms and puts his laptop on their legs._

 

_“You pick.”_

 

_Sungie hums and clicks through resting on a horror movie._

 

_“You like scary movies?” Min asks shocked._

 

_“I’m not scared of the entire world.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him and Minho really realizes for about the twentieth time this week since he’s met Jisung, he royally fucked up. He knows he fucked up because every time he laughs every time he smiles, when he pouts his lips or scrunches his nose his heart speeds up and he gets nervous. He fucked up because Jisung cuddles up to him so naturally but pulls away when he gets too close._

 

_“Don’t stick your tongue out at me I’ll bite it off.”_

 

_“Ooo daddy.” Jisung mumbles and Min laughs “ew.” He giggles and shifts around._

 

_“Not to be gay but can I put my arm around you for comfort purposes only?” Minho asks, Jisung snorts and sits up, letting him move his arm._

 

_“Better?”_

 

_“Yes.” Minho hits play and not even half an hour in Jisung is starting to fall asleep._

 

_Min finds himself playing with his grey hair, putting him further into sleep. At one point Minho closes his laptop and sets it on his nightstand, he leans over Sungie trying to get out of bed so he won’t be uncomfortable._

 

_“Don’t leave please.” He looks down to find the youngers eyes filled with shiny tears._

 

_“Hey, it’s okay Sungie I’m not going anywhere.” Minho whispers and settles back down._

 

_“Promise?”_

 

_“Yeah I promise.” Jisung then rolls over and presses his back to Minho’s chest. Min hesitates to put an arm around him._

 

_“Is this okay?” He asks quietly resting his arm timidly around Jisung’s waist._

 

_“Yeah.” He whispers, Jisung takes his hand that’s resting on his hip and brings it up. Minho’s arm now wrapped around him tightly, his fingers pressing to Sungie’s lips._

 

_Min slides his other arm under their pillows and nuzzles his face into his shoulder._

 

_He’s cuddled with other people, but nothing has ever felt as natural as curling up with Jisung. Their bodies fitting together like pieces practically. He can’t help himself when he places a soft kiss behind his ear. He feels Jisung relax into him further._

 

_Minho falls asleep like this and honestly it’s the best night sleep he’s gotta in months._

 

_The next morning they wake up Sungie does first. He’s mildly confused when he moves a little, feeling an unfamiliar pressure under and around him._

 

_He opens his eyes and sees what it is, who it is. His heart starts to race, Minho is cuddling him close, his face pushed into Sungie’s neck. The two facing each other, one of his thick thighs hooked up over Jisung’s thin hips._

 

_And Sungie has his other thigh caught between his, his arms also wrapped around his neck tightly. It makes his heart race and he starts to sweat. But not in the panicked way, he’s never woken up with anyone like this. It makes him feel good, it’s what he always wanted with Dohun._

 

_Jisung runs his fingers through Min’s hair, testing the waters he finds himself leaning down and placing a small kiss to his forehead._

 

_Minho hums nuzzling his face more, “morning,” he murmurs the hand currently on Jisung’s stomach clenched slightly as his body starts to wake up._

 

_“Hi,” Sungie squeaks, he doesn’t want to move, he really doesn’t want Minho’s thighs to adjust at all. In fear of him rubbing against his serious morning wood._

 

_Min however just rolls over and takes Jisung within, their hips pushed together now firmly since Sungie is wrapped around him from the back._

 

_“I think I’m gonna steal you.” Minho mumbles his morning voice is something Jisung could listen to for the rest of his life._

 

_“Why’s that?” Sungie timidly slips his hand under the fabric of Min’s shirt, rubbing his stomach in small circles. The elder hums and wiggles back a little._

 

_“Cause that was the best night sleep ever, and you do things like this without me asking.”_

 

_Jisung’s hand stops but Min makes him continue, he rolls to his back so Sungie is above him now leaning on his elbow._

 

_The elder sighs heavily, never has he ever wanted a relationship, but this boy. This boy he wants forever with him and he barely knows him. He could wake up every morning to his messy hair and very obvious hard on._

 

_“What?” Sungie asks his cheeks a little pink._

 

_“You’re pretty.” The younger instantly hides in his neck, Minho wraps his arms around him running his fingers through his grey hair._

 

_“Don’t say that.” He whines, hand having pushed up his shirt now._

 

_“It’s true.” Jisung hides more, his eyes looking down at Minho’s stomach, he traces a scar that’s on his tummy curious about what happened._

 

_“What happened?” He asks softly, he feels Minho squirm under him trying to push his shirt back down._

 

_“Don’t look it’s ugly.” He tries to laugh, Jisung rolls his eyes._

 

_“There isn’t an ugly part of you Minho.” The elders cheeks get red, people tell him shit like that all the time but when Jisung does it’s different._

 

_“When I was a kid I used to work on my family’s farm and one time I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing with one of the machines and it turned on and slashed me.”_

 

_Jisung takes in a hard breath, “poor baby!” He wraps himself around Minho. The word does something to his head coming from this boy._

 

_“I’m fine now, it’s just ugly.” Min shrugs and lets Jisung continue to sit in his lap, despite his current aroused state. It doesn’t seem to be bothering the younger just like his isn’t bothering Minho._

 

_“Everybody has scars, I do too, they just make us unique.” Jisung pulls the hem of his sweatpants down a little so his hip bone is showing. There’s a faint but jagged scar along it._

 

_“What happened?” Minho timidly traces it with his thumb._

 

_“I was in my dance class my freshmen year and somebody broke a glass in the studio and didn’t clean it up very well.”  Min cringes._

 

_“Do you wanna shower or go get breakfast first?” Minho then asks He absently sets his hands on Jisung’s hips now._

 

_“I think we both need to shower.” He blushes, Minho bites his lower lip, eyes trailing down to see the outline of his hard cock._

 

_“Don’t look!” Sungie smacks his chest, face on fire._

 

_“You say don’t look but you’re sitting on mine.”_

 

_The younger scrambled off him, “I never said to get off babe.” Min winks._

 

_“Shut up. I wanna shower.” Minho rolls off his beds finding the two robes he has and his spare shower shoes. He also hands over two towels for Sungie._

 

_“Put one on the floor in front of the shower stall so water doesn’t get everywhere.”_

 

_Minho throws his towel over his shoulder and takes the youngers hand leading him down the hall._

 

_Once inside there comes a dilemma, Jisung does not like public sex, so getting off with other people in the showers around him not so much. So he opts for a freezing shower instead, which works._

 

_Minho on the other hand doesn’t give a fuck, he wraps his hand around himself and bites down on his other one turning his music on from his phone too. And gets off to the thought of Jisung rolling those thin hip down on him with nothing between them._

 

_Afterwards Minho gives Sungie more clothes, “your jeans are not gonna fit me.” Jisung says seeing his waist is several inches smaller than Minho’s._

 

_“I have these sweatpants then, they tie in the front.” Sungie nods and takes them._

 

_“Don’t look.” He’s instructs._

 

_Minho turns around to let Jisung change, he timidly looks behind him, Sungie already has boxers on but the rest of him is still skin and frail He looks like he’ll break if someone holds him too tight he’ll break._

 

_He quickly turns back around so he can finish changing and taps Minho once he’s done._

 

_“You’re so cute.” Minho pats the top of his head, Jisung scrunches his nose at him. But then surprises him completely as he goes in to hug him._

 

_“You okay?” Min asks rubbing his back gently, his other hand up in his damp hair._

 

_“Hmhm,” Jisung mumbles into his shoulder._

 

_“Let me finish getting dressed then we can go eat.”_

 

_*_

_The following days the two get closer Jisung stays a lot at the dorm since Ara is almost never home anymore._

 

_And when he isn’t home Min comes over to Sungie’s the two still aren’t anything more than friends, kind of. The other day they had woken up in Minho’s dorm and things got a little intense between them._

 

_Minho usually wakes up before Jisung and today is no different, except for the fact Sungie is whining softly in his sleep. His hips aren’t moving and he’s not trying to rut against anything. Soft little whines and whimpers are just falling from his mouth._

 

_“Hey Sungie.” He murmurs while running his fingers through his now dyed brown hair._

 

_“Hmm?” He blinks awake, rolling over to stuff his face into Min’s neck hands curling into his shirt._

 

_“You okay?” Minho asks quietly, Jisung yawns and his lips ghost against his neck sending a shiver down his back._

 

_“Yeah, why?” Jisung pulls back going to stretch, Minho leaning on his elbow now his hand on Sungie’s stomach._

 

_“You sounded like you were crying.” The younger blushes and hides his face._

 

_“Hey, no hiding.” Minho leans down and tries to get his hands away from his face. They end up giggling against each other, partly play fighting. Min got between his thighs and Jisung just happened to wrap his legs around him. Minho ended up pinning his wrists over his head too._

 

_They had been giggling, until their position set in and they both audibly took in deep breaths. It was Jisung that moved first, his hips twitching out of his control, Minho then leaned in and kissed his neck._

 

_Shifting to his knees slightly to roll his hips forward. The two of them let out tiny moans and Minho couldn’t help himself from kissing his neck further getting him to squirm more._

 

_“You’re so fucking cute.” Minho whispers against his skin, Sungie now rolling his hips back onto him, his head falling back to give the elder better access._

 

_His head is spinning, how the fuck did this happen?_

 

_He’d just been asleep and now he’s grinding on Minho, and as good as it feels and as desperately as he wants to continue they shouldn’t. He doesn’t want sex he just wants a friend._

 

_He has to keep reminding himself that around him, because at least four times a day he wants to lean in and kiss Minho’s pretty lips. He constantly wants to just nuzzle into him and not let go._

 

_“Minho-“ He whispers eyes fluttering shut as he actually bites softly on his collarbone._

 

_“Yeah?” Min kisses up his jaw, Jisung gets one of his hands free and gives a soft push to his chest. Minho instantly pulls away._

 

_“I’m sorry, I-“_

 

_“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just-“_

 

_“You just want a friend I know, I’m sorry.” Jisung sees the way he cringes slightly._

 

_“It’s okay.” Jisung gets up on his elbows pulling Minho back down to hug him._

 

_“If, you don’t want me around anymore because I feel like I’m leading you on-“_

 

_“No!” Minho grabs his face, “no Sungie that’s not what I want. Not at all, I, I like being around you, I like spending time with you. And I can’t stand most people, you want a friend, so do I.” Jisung nods at his words._

 

_For the next few weeks stuff like this continues to happen, Minho waking Sungie up with kisses behind his ears and sometimes on his neck. Their arms constantly wrapped around each other._

 

_Minho picking him up from school all the time._

 

_And one day he does Jisung is in a particularly good mood._

 

_“Min!” He shrieks getting in the car, grabbing onto his hands the second he’s in._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“I passed!” Jisung shakes him practically, “passed what?”_

 

_“Junior year! Min I was in danger of not passing at all!”_

 

_Minho’s mouth falls open, “you didn’t tell me that.”_

 

_“It doesn’t matter now! I did it!” He shrieks again wiggling in his seat._

 

_Min smiles seeing his happy he is, “I’m proud of you Sungie.” He leans over to hug and but Jisung meets him half way, only not with a hug._

 

_Their lips touch and Minho inhales nearly choking, Sungie however kisses him softly, like nothing he’s ever felt. It’s slow and sweet and nothing sexual about it. Min sort of snaps from his daze and kisses him back hand going to the side of his face._

 

_When they break apart both of them are beat red, “What was that for?” Minho whispers is complete awe._

 

_“I, I didn’t even realize I did it until it happened.” Jisung blushes, deeply. Min smiles and lifts his chin, placing another soft kiss to his lips. Sungie still holding his hand with both of his._

 

_“You’re so cute.”_

 

_He whispers against him, Sungie kisses him more, never wanting the feeling of his lips to leave his. Everything feels so good, he doesn’t feel like he’s just an object with Minho._

 

_“I could kiss you for hours.” Jisung says their foreheads pressed together._

 

_“What’s stopping you?”_

 

_“We’re in my school parking lot.” Minho laughs and pulls away, Jisung still holding his hand tightly._

 

_“Yours or mine?” He asks as they start to pull out of the lot._

 

_“I don’t know if Ara is home so yours.”_

 

_Once they get to Sungie’s Minho notices instantly that there are excessive empty boxes in the kitchen. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out Jisung’s eating disorder._

 

_“Sungie…” he calls to him, they’ve talked about it, they’ve told each other a lot in the month they’ve known each other._

 

_“Yeah?” Jisung comes out from his room, having changed from his uniform._

 

_“You told me you’d call me if you felt like you were gonna a binge.” Minho whispers, he wraps his arms around him, kissing the side of his head._

 

_“I, it was late and it wasn’t bad, it wasn’t that much.” Jisung mumbles. Minho hugs him tight and then lifts his chin up._

 

_“Please call me, I don’t care what time, if you’re ever feeling sad or something is wrong, call me.” Minho looks down and Jisung kisses him again, arms wrapping around his neck._

 

_Jisung doesn’t care about just being friends now Min is literally the best person he’s met. Getting to know him had changed his life and it’s literally a month._

 

_Minho curls his arms tight around his waist jisung slides his fingers sliding into his hair at the base of his neck. Min backs them into the counter back accident not being able to help himself._

 

_“Min-“ Sungie whispers, the elder starts to pull away realizing what he’s doing._

 

_“No,” Jisung grabs him by the shirt, pulling their lips back together, Jisung jumps on the counter and bites down on his lower lip gently._

 

_Minho breathes in, his fingers gripping next to Sungie’s things. The younger pulls gently at his hair opening his mouth to let him in. Min can’t help himself as he presses between his thighs, his fingers hooking into his belt loops to pull them closer._

 

_Jisung lets out a tiny sigh, he pulls away slightly Min chasing after his lips. One hand comes to the side of his face so he can’t get away._

 

_“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Minho whispers their foreheads pressed together._

 

_“Me too,” Sungie kisses him again, Minho curling his arms around his waist now. Picking him up slightly, the younger opens his mouth again, Min taking advantage licking his lower lip, and further into his mouth, their tongues meeting halfway._

 

_Jisung moans softly he pulls himself up his hips pressing forward slightly, Min pushes him back more their kisses getting more intense. Sungie pulls him back, gripping his hair._

 

_“Sungie.” Minho’s breath hitches as they start to fall back on the counter. He giggles and picks him up completely carrying him to the couch, falling down with him in his lap._

 

_Jisung smiles and pulls them down so Min is between his legs. The elder pulls them around his waist kissing the boy under him completely different than he’s kissed anyone else. Sungie is timid at first with each kiss, a hesitant feeling to him. But then as the seconds pass he gets more bold, licking at Min’s lips and pressing their tongues together._

 

_Minho starts to kiss down his neck and finds himself slides his fingers under the thin material of Jisung’s t shirt. The other hand sliding down to grab his ass. Something he’s wanted to do since they met honestly. There isn’t much there honestly but all of Jisung is just so cute, there’s just enough there for Minho to grip him in a tight squeeze._

 

_Jisung inhales as he does get grabbed and a small bite happens on his neck making his back arch slightly._

 

_“You’re cute.” Minho smiles against his skin. Sungie must be a virgin he reacts so much to just small touches. This makes Min a little thankful that they didn’t have sex the first night they weren’t out._

 

_“Shut up.” Jisung blushes, he feels Minho bite him gently again and has to keep his mouth covered so he doesn’t moan obnoxiously. His lower lip goes between his teeth as Min sucks softly at his skin now, their hips slotting together more._

 

_“Can I make marks on you baby?” Min whispers and Jisung feels like he might actually die._

 

_He nods but this makes Minho look up at him more, “I need a real answer.” He kisses his lips again Jisung sighing into his mouth hands tangling in his hair._

 

_“Yes,” he breathes out, Minho hums and gives his bum another squeeze, unable to help himself. He then moves his mouth down his neck again, biting down softly at first, right on his pulse. Then he sucks, taking his tender skin into his mouth._

 

_Jisung whines softly, Min moves to another spot, the hand under his shirt sliding up further. He shifts down more finding his collar bones and bites there too. Sucking hard on the area, he makes his honey colored skin turn a pretty purple. Jisung is in heaven, his eyes shut and head tossed back._

 

_Min pushes his shirt up all the way and sucks on his rib cage, their hips starting to move together slowly._

 

_Sungie moans, Minho licking up his chest, his tongue landing on one of his sensitive buds, his fingers wrapping around the other. Jisung really is in heaven now, his hips pushing up._

 

_“You’re so fucking pretty.” The elder murmurs after sucking another harsh love bite to the area just below his nipple._

 

_“Min,” Sungie whispers wanting their lips to connect again. Minho does too, grinding down deeply, himself feeling sensitive just because it’s Jisung._

 

_They rest their foreheads together just locking eyes, hips still slowly moving together._

 

_“Baby, I really wanna do more. But if we’re gonna do this, I wanna go slow.” Minho says quietly._

 

_Jisung nods, his hands still in his hair, they’re both out of breath. “Me too, I’ve, I’ve never had…” He trails off._

 

_Min smiles, and leans down to kiss him again, “it’s okay baby, we’ll go as slow as you want to.”_

 

_They send the next few hours kissing softly, but eventually Min has to leave for work._

 

_“You’re gonna hate me.” Minho says while leaning against the doorframe._

 

_“Why?” Jisung pouts up at him. Min leans down and kisses his pouty lips smiling as he does, happy he can do that now._

 

_“I can’t stay over tonight, I have an eight am exam tomorrow.” Jisung whines but wraps his arms around his neck kissing him more. Min giggles against his mouth._

 

_“Hey stop trying to get me to stay longer, I’m gonna be late for work.” Minho bumps him against the wall, kissing him deeply again._

 

_“I like kissing you.”_

 

_“I like kissing you too. I gotta go though baby.” Sungie blushes, that word, makes his head spin._

 

_“I like when you call me baby.” He whispers and kisses him again. Min picks him up and he giggles loud arms going around his neck._

 

_“You’re cute,” he kisses his neck, “I gotta go though babyboy.”_

 

_Jisung blushes deeper at that name, “okay, text me when you get to work so I know you’re not dead somewhere.”_

 

_“I will.” Minho kisses him again, and sets him down, “try and get some sleep tonight, and don’t do anything silly if you get overwhelmed, just call me.” He kisses his forehead._

 

_“Okay.”_

 

_*_

_Later that night Jisung is practically shrieking with happiness. He pulled off his shirt and nearly screamed at the marks on his body Min left. Countless kisses to his skin, the evidence all over him._

 

_He pulls the sweater he stole from Minho over his head, arms wrapping around himself as he falls over into his bed. The feeling Jisung currently has is like something he’s never felt._

 

_Minho has been texting him all night, his heart going even faster every time._

 

_Sungie hums rolling over into his blankets grabbing his headphones._

 

_He feels his phone go off again and grabs it, humming softly. He expects it to be Minho, but it’s not it’s a number he doesn’t recognize._

 

_Jisung opens the message and chokes, pictures of him, not just him but him and Minho this afternoon, kissing in the car. He feels his heart pick up in the worst way._

 

**_‘Do you really think you can get with someone else without me knowing about it?’_ **

 

**_‘How many guys have you let fuck you now since me? You little slut all of them can come say thank you to me for training yoh as well as I did’_ **

 

**_‘He’s just going to use you, you’re nothing but an ass to fuck.’_ **

 

**_‘You’ll always belong to me and you know it I give a week and you’ll be back begging for me just like you were three months ago’_ **

 

_Jisung feels the tears leak from his eyes, his heart shatter in his chest. The world starts to spin, and everything feels like it’s going in slow motion at the same time._

 

_How did he get his number again?_

 

_Why was he at school again?_

 

_Why won’t he leave him alone?_

 

_“Oh god…” jisung whispers to himself, he clutches the headboard of his bed, trying to steady himself._

 

_What if he sent things to Minho like he did with others?_

 

_Minho will know, he’ll know everything, he’ll realize how much of a slut he is. He won’t even want to be his friend anymore, just like everyone else._

 

_Sungie is standing now, his legs trembling though, he hears his phone go off again but realizes he can’t move. His heart is beating too fast and his world is going too slow but too quick._

 

_*_

 

_Jisung wakes up on the floor, he passed out. Passed out and hit his head on something._

 

_Slowly he brings himself to his feet and grabs his phone calling Minho, his hands still shaking._

 

**_“Sungie You okay? I’m still at work babe.”_ ** _Minho’s voice comes on the other line, he’s at the steakhouse._

 

_“N-no I’m n-not okay...I’m s-sorry for br-bringing you into this.” He cries curling up into a ball._

 

**_“Hey Hey, Sungie what’s going on? Talk to me love.”_ **

 

_“I shouldn’t have done it Min...he knows! He s-saw, he’s gonna tell you things. I d-don’t know why th-thought I could get away.” Jisung whimpers._

 

**_“Sungie stay on the phone with me, okay baby? I’m gonna be over in like twenty.”_ **

 

_“No! Y-you can’t! He’s gonna f-find out...he’s gonna t-try and hurt me again.”_

 

**_“Nobody is going to hurt you baby, listen to me. Are you listening?”_ **

 

_Jisung hiccups, trying his best to listen, “y-yes.”_

 

**_“Nobody is going to hurt you, Nobody is going to hurt me. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, you understand?”_ **

 

_“H-he hasn’t my n-number again Minho…” Jisung cries again._

 

**_“Baby I’m leaving with now, okay? Stay on the phone with me.”_ ** _Jisung sniffled he wanders into the kitchen head spinning, he needs a distraction._

 

_He puts his phone down and pulls boxes of anything out of the cabinets._

 

_*_

 

_Minho is freaking out, he flies to Jisung’s practically, busting the door open to find where he is._

 

_Sungie is in the kitchen, the sight he sees makes his heart break. Jisung is curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, there’s food all around him. Min also sees he’s covered in throw up, he takes in a breath, what the hell triggered this?_

 

_“Sungie baby,” Minho whispers dropping down next to him, the younger doesn’t seem to hear him. He takes all the boxes and bags of food and throws them away, and then crouches in front of him._

 

_“Hey, love, lets get you in the bath.” He murmurs. Jisung again makes no movement, Minho very slowly reaches forward, he unzips the spiked sweater Sungie has on and pulls him towards him gently. Taking the clothing off him slowly._

 

_“Sungie, you gotta talk to me baby,” he leans him back against the counter and brings the nasty sweater to the laundry. He himself trying not to get sick from it._

 

_Minho comes back with a washcloth soaked in warm water. He lifts Jisung’s chin and sees his eyes are practically glazed over._

 

_“Babyboy, look what you’ve done to yourself.” He whispers. It’s now he sees the bottles thrown around him, vodka._

 

_“Oh love,” he wipes his face and then picks him up, he managed to do all of this in the twenty minutes it took Minho to get here. He can’t even imagine the things he’s done when he’s been alone._

 

_“I’m sorry.” Jisung whispers finally, his eyes blinking slowly._

 

_“Don’t be sorry baby.” Min turns on the bath and lifts his chin again, pushing his bangs off his face._

 

_“You don’t want this, you, why are you here? He’s told you everything hasn’t he? Sent you everything…” Jisung trails off his eyes rolling back. Minho catches him, no he didn’t want this, but it’s what he has. And he cares for Jisung a lot._

 

_Minho flash washes him, Sungie still mostly unconscious. After the elder wraps him in a fluffy towel and carries him to his room. Jisung now is awake again, laying back._

 

_“I’m sorry.” He repeats, Min takes off his own sweatshirt and tugs it over his head._

 

_“You don’t need to be baby.” He slides briefs up his skinny thighs, not looking down at his exposed parts. Minho then finds him a pair of sweatpants and fluffy socks._

 

_He then flips the light off and crawls into bed with him. Pulling the younger to his chest, Jisung curls around him his tears coming again, Minho holds him, whispering soft things in his ears._

 

_It feels like hours later when his shaking stops, he’s just laying on Minho’s chest, holding him close._

 

_“Why are you staying?”_

 

_“Because I care about you Sungie.”_

 

_“You do?” Min almost scoffs._

 

_“Nobody else does.” The younger whispers, his. Hand getting tight in his shirt._

 

_“Well I do, and I’ll care about you with my whole heart.”_

 

_*_

Minho wakes up later in the day feeling an empty bed. It makes him pout.

 

“What’re you scowling about?” Jisung walks in not dressed, just his briefs on. Min opens his arms, the two cuddling up.

 

“Baby,”

 

“Hmm?” Sungie now curls up on his chest, kissing the scratches his made gently.

 

“I’m so proud of you.”

 

“For what?”

 

Minho kisses his lips, “for being the strongest person I know.”

 

Sungie snorts and hugs him tighter, “you’re gay, thanks though baby.” Min then yanks Jisung further into their bed making him shriek as he’s tackled.

 

“Hey! You’re naked! I’m not gay!” He yells and Minho tickles him everywhere, his giggles bouncing off the walls of their bedroom.

 

“You’re so cute.” Min gets him to stop wiggling around laying on top of him.

 

Their lips connect and Sungie melts as usual, his arms wrapping around his neck instantly.

 

“What’d you get dressed for huh?” Minho pulls off his shirt making Jisung giggle more, squirming badly under him. Kisses peppered all over his beautiful tan skin.

 

“Well I...planned-Minho…” He trails off as Min dives under the blankets pulling his jeans down with ease his hand pulling his cock from his briefs. Jisung’s voice trails off into a moan as his boyfriend starts licking as his head slowly.

 

“What was that baby?” Minho peaks out from under the blankets hand pumping his length now. Jisung is biting his lower lip eyes fluttering closed, “hey, I’m talking to you.” Min squeezes him making the youngers eyes open back up.

 

“I planned on going to the store.” He rushes out.

 

“For what?” Minho licks him from base to tip now, torturing his boyfriend completely.

 

Jisung whines his fingers curling in the sheets, “w-wanted to get new outfits for work.” He throws his head back Min focusing directly on his tip, his tongue lapping at his slit.

 

“You should still do that.” Minho licks him again and then stops Jisung glares down at him, he literally wasn’t even hard until this shit started sucking him.

 

Minho just smiles up at him, “oh did you want to actually get off?” He smirks a little.

 

Jisung could actually punch him sometimes, “if you won’t I’ll do it myself.” He whispers. Min raises his brows, “oh will you?”

 

He nods defiantly, the look in Minho’s eyes shuts that down though. He yanks Sungie’s briefs and jeans off all the way and gets between his thighs, grinding down on him.

 

Jisung grabs for him, tugging his mouth down to kiss him properly hands threading in his hair.

 

“What’s this?” Minho slides his hand to his entrance, Sungie clenches up around the plug he slipped inside of him while Min was asleep still.

 

The elder shifts it around finding its not one of his normal jewel ones. It’s longer one, that very easily reaches his prostate and Minho tests his theory but shifting it back. Jisung moans, clinging to the elder now.

 

Minho picks him up, he’s resting on his knees sitting back. Sungie now sat on his thighs his arms around his neck so he doesn’t fall.

 

“Naughty boy.” Jisung whimpers at his words, Min now slowly fucking him with the toy though. His face hidden in his neck but hands scratching at his back.

 

“Just wanted to be ready for you hyung.” He whispers, trying desperately not to grind back on the toy but it feels so good. Minho shifts the toy again pressing it deeper, Jisung shivers moaning softly in his neck now.

 

“Good try babyboy.” Min leaves a small smack on his bum making the younger whine. His thighs trembling now. Minho pushes it deeper and he sees Sungie’s toes curl.

 

“Can feel it in my tummy hyung.” He whines quietly, his back arched pretty, Minho pulls it out a little not wanting him to actually feel it in his stomach.

 

“Does it hurt?” He asks, “no,” jisung kisses along his neck biting down in serval places.

 

Minho then takes the toy out completely, forgetting just how long the damn thing is.  He grabs the lube that’s that floating around in their sheets and slicks himself up.

 

Jisung pulling his hair and begging softly in his ear.

 

“Please…” he whines trying to push down on Min.

 

“Awful cock hungry today baby.” Minho slips two fingers in him just in case.

 

“Mmm always cock hungry.” Sungie bites his ear, hips rolling down on his fingers.

 

Minho smirks, how did he get so lucky?

 

He adds his third finger and he can tell Jisung is getting impatient, his hips pushing down harder and wiggling more.

 

“Yes you are baby boy.” Min teases him more, spreading his fingers taking his time.

 

“Hyungggg I don’t need to be prepped.” He whines loud, getting frustrated with his boyfriend.

 

Minho pulls away and hums, Jisung knows the look, he feels himself get put back on the bed and Min gets up.

 

“What’re you doing?” Sungie asks even though he already knows the answer. Minho comes over with his small plug and pushes it inside. He then grabs Jisung’s underwear and starts sliding it back of his legs.

 

“Noooo, Min no fair.” He whines trying to push them back down.

 

“Should have thought of that before you were greedy.” Minho tugs then all the way up. Covering Sungie’s hard cock. Jisung is shooting laser beams with his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“I wasn’t even the horny one for once!” He yells and pushes Min down or tries to.

 

Minho catches his wrists, Jisung shivers “let go please.” He whispers, Min does instantly.

 

“Sorry baby.” He plants a kiss on his lips and then jumps out of bed, “you’re still not allowed to get off greedy boy.” He smiles while leaving the room.

 

Jisung huffs loud, “asshole.” He mutters and sits up trying to adjust himself in his briefs now, he’s literally rock hard. He could beat Minho.

 

But he tugs his jeans back on and walks into the living room, very obviously pouting. He hears Minho is in the shower. His boner is so obvious in his jeans it’s embarrassing, he’s not going to be able to leave the house until this goes down.

 

*

“Babe no,” Minho whines seeing Jisung picking out the most scandalous clothing he can find. He’s getting back at the elder for getting him all riled up and then stopping.

 

“Babe yes.” Sungie hums looking for his size in the lace see through dress shirt. It’s all black and would be a regular button down, if it wasn’t a pretty black lace.

 

It’s the fourth shirt he’s picked off so far, he also bought a new pair of leather pants and a jacket.

 

Minho leans against the wall watching Sungie look through sexy clothes. But then his boyfriend’s darts away making him perk up.

 

“You would look so cute in this I’m gonna cry.” Sungie comes back over with a pink sweater.

 

“Why are you like this?” Min takes the fabric from him, it’s only a big pink sweater nothing special but Jisung always nearly cries when Minho wears cute clothes.

 

“You’d be so cute.” Jisung wraps his arms around his neck, Minho rolls his eyes and pushes the clingy boy away.  

 

“I’m already cute,” Sungie rolls his now, and goes back to picking out clothes for work.

 

Jisung finds a black button up that’s velvet and jet black pants to go with it. “You want me to die I think.” Min murmurs as they walk out of the clothes section.

 

“Id never want that.” Sungie sticks his tongue out.

 

They stand in line now, Jising feels eyed on them and looks around. When he finds who’s staring at them he has no idea who it is.

 

“Babe, do you know the guy that’s currently staring us down? Or is he just being creepy?” Sungie says softly. Minho’s eyes go to where he’s looking, he hums trying to place the guy.

 

“I do but I honestly can’t remember who he is.” He murmurs his chin resting on Sungie’s shoulder. The younger puts all the clothes up on the belt and he grabs his wallet before Minho can.

 

“Hey!” He scrunches his nose at him.

 

“Shut up.” Jisung slides his card and sticks his tongue out.

 

Min picks up the bag, Sungie saying thank you to the woman behind the counter.

 

Sungie gets caught up looking at workout gear Min going to the door waiting for his boyfriend.

 

“Minho?” The elder turns around hearing his name, he locks eyes with the guy that had been staring at them.

 

“Hi,” he can not think of who this is, and he can imagine why judging by the slight glare he’s receiving. He has slept with this guy, he can tell he has but he literally does not remember him.

 

“You’re with someone, like actually?” Oh jeez, this guy must have been way before Sungie.

 

“Yeah, I have been.” Minho blinks several times trying really hard to remember him.

 

“How long?”

 

“Three years.” The guy looks like the wind was just knocked out of him.

 

“And you said you don’t date.” He laughs somewhat bitterly.

 

Minho feels Jisung take his hand, “hi, I’m Jisung.” He smiles, not in a territorial way just genuinely introducing himself.

 

“Hojun,” Minho nearly tips over, Hojun! He feels like an idiot. He literally was the last guy he was messing with, other than Ara of course.

 

“Nice to meet you. How do you-“ Min elbows him, Sungie catches on almost giggling.

 

“What?” Hojun looks between them.

 

“Nothing, um maybe we can catch up another time, it was nice to see you.” Minho pulls Jisung out jf the store before he gets another word out.

 

The second they’re outside Sungie starts laughing, “You lil hoe.” He giggles giving Min a shove.

 

“I’ll kill ya.”

 

Sungie is used to running into Minho’s exes, or more so guys his boyfriend has fucked. He’s very aware of his past but honestly doesn’t give a fuck about it. He thinks it’s funny when he sees how embarrassed Min gets.

 

“You’re cute.” Jisung teases.

 

“Shut up.” Minho is bright red, Sungie kisses his cheek before getting in the car.

 

“You know, for someone that got dick as much as you did babe you’re freaking awkward as hell.” Jisung giggles taking his hand. Min rolls his eyes, bringing Sungie’s hand to his mouth and biting down on his finger.

 

“Ow!” He shrieks.

 

“I wasn’t awkward before I’m awkward now because I’m not trying to get laid you shit.”

 

“Aw he likes me!”

 

“You’re so annoying.” Min shakes his head, Jisung still giggling.

 

“You love me.”

 

“I do but that doesn’t make you any less annoying.” The younger sticks his tongue out at him again.

 

“Can we get food before I have to get ready for work?”

 

Min hums a yes and sets his hand on Sungie’s thigh.

 

They stop for take out and head home, when they get there they find there is a person on the steps.

 

“Ara?” Min raises his brows, Jisung looks like he’s about to go off.

 

“Hey no, calm down.” Minho looks at him, he forgot to tell Sungie about Ara’s revelations. He’d still been thoroughly dead to the world when they had their conversation.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Min crouches down in front of him, Sungie watches confused as fuck.

 

“I fucked up.” He whispers.

 

“What’d you do?”

 

Ara shakes his head his palms pressing to his eyes, “What is happening?” Jisung asks softly, Minho turns to him, pulling the younger aside.

 

“Okay so when you were dying and I had my exams I ran into Ara and we had this whole like super deep conversation. And I’m like 99% sure he’s trying to come out but that 1% of him is still really homaphobic to himself. And I talked to him about it and he’s like really hurting and trying to figure himself out. So don’t be mean.”

 

“Yes I fever dream remember you asking to kiss him.” Jisung looks over at him.

 

“I wanna help him.” Min says softly, “okay? Why do you sound so conflicted?”

 

“Because...it’s dumb I know you won’t think like that.”

 

“Lino I’m not gonna think you’re doing anything with him. I’m not an idiot and I know you’re not either.” Sungie kisses his forehead, “do what you gotta do baby.”

 

“Okay, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, will you help me?”

 

“Yeah of course.”

 

Jisung then goes to Ara and sits down in front of him, he gently takes his hands from his face. The older keeps his head down still but let’s his hands get taken.

 

“What’s going on?” Sungie asks softly, “why do you care?” He snaps trying to pull his hands away.  Jisung doesn’t let him though.

 

“Because Nobody should feel like this.”

 

“How did you find out where we live by the way?” Minho asks.

 

“I asked Felix.”

 

“That traitor!” Jisung grabs his chest, “lets go inside so you’re not crying on the ground.” Sungie makes him stand. Minho shakes his head seeing his boyfriend hold Ara’s hand is fucking weird.

 

“You’re actually gonna let me in your house?” Ara whispers in shock, Minho bumps the door open.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we?” Min looks at him, he goes into their room and puts all the clothes they bought inside.

 

Jisung sits Ara down, his eyes wide as he looks around their apartment.

 

“Why do you say you fucked up?” Sungie asks sitting cross legged on the opposite couch.

 

“Because I did!”

 

“Okay that’s not an explanation, why?” Ara groans loud, “you’re not going to tell me anything wild I’m sure of it.” Sungie takes his hands again.

 

“I, did Minho even tell you?”

 

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s going on. You’re trying to come out are you not?”

 

“No I’m not!”

 

Jisung pulls away not liking being yelled at, Minho moves him back squeezing his hand.

 

“Okay don’t yell at him when he’s trying to help you dickhead.” Min says sternly, Sungie now moving back on the couch, curling against Minho’s side.

 

“I’m sorry, I just, I’m not gay.”

 

Min rolls his eyes, “okay fine, do you like girls?” Ara looks down, the two boyfriends look at each other.

 

“I, of course I do.” Ara blushes deeply.

 

“Okay that’s fine you can like both, you can like whoever.” Jisung says he’s holding Minho’s hand, Ara yelling at him that close up gave him a little bit of a spook.

 

“What happened with him?” Min then asks.

 

“So, I tried to figure out if he likes guys, I tried to like really hard and then he just thought I was being weird. I fucked up so badly.”

 

“Well What did you say to him?”

 

“I was just asking him stuff.”

 

“The only way you would fuck up is if he went yelling and screaming at you. If he told you to fuck off then yeah you might have but did he do that?” Minho asks making Ara look up at them.

 

“No…”

 

“Then don’t puss out! If you think he’s into you go for it!” Minho nearly pulls at his own hair.

 

“I can’t just kiss him!”

 

“Says who?” Jisung asks.

 

“Says me! What if he freaks out!? What if he hits me!?”

 

“If he freaks out that badly then that is someone who should not be in your life.” Jisung says sternly.

 

“That’s a normal reaction though.”

 

“Listen here homophobe of the century, your reaction to Minho being gay was, ‘damn I want him to dick me down.’ Who’s to say that won’t be his reaction to you?” Jisung snaps now, he understands denial he really does, but it drives him crazy at the same time.

 

“Hey go get ready for work killer.” Min pushes him off the couch giving him a look. Jisung rolls his eyes but goes into their room.

 

“He’s a dick.” Ara mutters.

 

“You’ve only ever been a dick to him so you can’t blame him.” Minho narrows his eyes. Ara rolls his eyes.

 

“You get that he’s right though? You never know how someone is going to react until you talk to them.”

 

“Minho I can’t just kiss a guy, I literally will die if I get rejected.”

 

“You won’t die, your ego will hurt but you’ll get over it. Do you honestly think the first guy you like is going to be the one you’re with forever?”

 

“He’s not the first…”

 

“Okay well I’m not an option,”

 

Ara lays back on the couch, grabbing his hair, “this literally sucks ass why couldn’t I be normal?”

 

“You are normal just because you like guys doesn’t make you weird or unnatural.”

 

“You say that but I’m going to get criticized, I’m going to get treated terribly.”

 

Min just stares at him, “you realize you’re talking to the guy, the two guys that are openly gay, openly together about getting criticized and treated bad. I’m not going to sugar coat it, it sucks ass, but you know we get to be together and that’s all that matters. People can’t take that away from us.”

 

“How, How did you approach the first guy you talk to? How did either of you?”

 

“I told you that I didn’t approach him, he came on to me. I don’t have some magic trick to give you Ara, you flirt with someone if they’re into it, you'll know it. If they’re not you’ll know it.” Minho wants to shake him he knows it won’t help at all.

 

Jisung walks through to the bathroom, Ara’s eyes fall on him, his mouth falling open.

 

“Hey stop drooling I know he’s hot.” Minho snaps by his ear.

 

Jisung is in the black lace shirt he just bought. With his black black skin tight tank top under it, it’s still open and his hair isn’t done yet he’s most likely going to brush his teeth.

 

“I’m not drooling.” Ara blushes.

 

“He’s not even your type.”

 

“You don’t know what my type is.”

 

“Bet.”

 

“Yeah bet, where does he even work?”

 

“Night club.”

 

“Why are you talking about me?” Jisung comes out with his toothbrush in his mouth.

 

“Because Ara thinks you’re cute, go brush your teeth.”

 

“I am cute so you have good taste.” Sungie smiles his gummy smile toothbrush and all.

 

“How did you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Come out.”

 

Jisung looks down at himself and then back at Ara, he then goes to the bathroom and spits out his toothpaste.

 

“I’m a tiny performing arts kid, I’m a walking stereotype.” Sungie runs a hand through his hair.

 

“I told my mom I thought guys were pretty when I was like eleven and I didn’t even know what that meant. And I mean, when I came out at school it kinda just happened.”

 

Jisung leans against the wall, “you really can’t go off of me because me coming out was fucked.”

 

Ara hums, “How? Did you get outed like Minho?”

 

“No, it was never a secret for me I just...had bad relationships. If it’s that big of a deal for you why don’t you guys just come to the club tonight? It’s summer literally every night is busy now.”

 

“Me? Why do I have to go?” Min whines.

 

“Because Ara doesn’t know how to talk to guys.”

 

Minho groans loud, “I’ll even let you flirt with guys babe.”

 

“I don’t wanna.”

 

“I know I just wanted to hear you say it.” Jisung smirks and walks back into their room to finish getting ready.

 

“He’s a little shit.” Ara says Min laughs unable to help himself.

 

“Yeah, but he’s my little shit. Do you actually wanna go? I don’t care that much.”

 

Ara hums, “Yeah, I think I do.”

 

“Progress!” Minho shakes his shoulders, “go home and put presentable clothes on and meet back here.”

 

“Alright.” Ara gets up and leaves quickly.

 

“I can’t believe you offered me as bait.” Minho whines as Sungie is leaning forward putting his makeup on.

 

“You’re fine, you offered to help him in the first place.” Jisung sets his brush down and Minho bites his lower lip looking at his boyfriend’s reflection. He has silver glitter all over his lids and black up by his brow. He looks hot as fuck.

 

“Stop looking at me like you’re gonna eat me.”

 

“I might, why do I feel like you made yourself extra hot tonight?” Min comes up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“We literally will fight if you grab my dick right now.” Jisung threatens him with a pointy brush end.

 

“Tempting offer.” Min grabs his chin and kisses him hard. Sungie whines but pushes him off, “we don’t have time to fuck cut it out.”

 

“But babeeee, you look so good in this.”

 

“And you can fuck me as hard as you want in it, later after work.” Min pouts but kisses the side of his neck.

 

“Fine. Will you pick clothes out for me?” Since you’re making me leave the house when I could be in my pjs.”

 

Sungie shakes his head laughing softly.

 

“Yes you big baby,” he adds mascara and lipgloss and then goes into Minho’s closet.

 

“What’s Ara’s type?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well you’re gonna wanna attract guys he’ll actually be in to, so you trying to be a top or a bottom tonight?”

 

Minho hums, “Ara is a bottom but he looks like a top so there’s the dilemma. He also is attracted to guys like you. Babe! He tried to tell me you look like a girl the other day and I nearly had a stroke.”

 

“That was like five different thoughts in one sentence calm down.” Jisung pulls out a black button down with white lines darting all over it and black jeans with holes in the knees.

 

“So, okay, I lied not this one.” Jisung puts the shirt back and finds his neon green sweater that is too big for him but he’ll look super cute.

 

“Okay, here. Also how does he think I look like a girl?”

 

“Just because you’re small.” Sungie rolls his eyes, Minho strips out of his shirt and pulls on the sweater and slides in the new jeans.

 

“Come here.” Jisung pulls him over to the vanity, he puts gel on his hand and grabs a clip making Minho’s forehead show.

 

The younger bites his lower lip, Why is his boyfriend so hot?

 

He then picks up his color corrector and concealer.

 

“No!” Min whines trying to run away, “yes! You can’t pick up guys looking like a thotty!”

 

“I picked you up.”

 

“Babe if you were covered in hickies when we met I would not have texted you.” Min groans but let’s him put the makeup all over him.

 

“This is by far the strangest thing we’ve ever done.”

 

“What me getting you ready to flirt with people?” Jisung laughs and kisses his lips, smudging his gloss slightly.

 

“You look so hot in this.” Sungie whispers biting down on his lower lip, the elder hums and backs him up into the mirror. One hand going in his hair the other grabbing his ass through his jeans.

 

“Now you know how I feel every time you get ready for work.” Minho kisses along his jaw fingers sliding up his shirt slightly.

 

“Don’t untuck me.” Jisung warns as he does Min tugs his shirt.

 

“Hey!” He reaches back and slaps his ass, Minho smirks and pushes him a little harder against the mirror pressing a thigh between his.

 

“Baby stop I actually have to get ready.” Sungie whines, Min pouts but removes his leg and backs off, standing still so Jisung can actually finish putting makeup on him.

 

Once he’s finished he stands back, “damn, remember how I said you could fuck me? I think I changed my mind.”

 

Min snorts, “twice in one day? In your dreams hotstuff.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot wow, I hope everyone liked this, I really enjoyed writing their past so of you guys wanna see more just let me know. I also focused on Minsung only in this part just because we got a taste of so many ships last part I wanted all the attention on our boys. Anyway, what are your thoughts on the whole Ara situation, also yes I know I was a fool and called him Ari a few times because this is what happens when you write at one am and you're a sleepy bitch.
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
